


Thunder and Comfort

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief hates tunderstorms.
Relationships: Bear (Person of Interest)/Diefenbaker (due South)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Thunder and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: thunderstorm

Dief had always hated thunderstorms. When he was a pup he would snuggle into his mom’s soft white fur as rain fell and thunder shook their welping den as he also shook.

Now, he was no longer a pup, but thunderstorms were still bad. He could no longer hear thunder but he could feel it shake the house and he could smell electricity; it smelled like how a sour apple tasted.

Dief and Bear were snuggled together in Bear’s dog bed. Thunder struck and Dief snuggled into Bear; Bear’s fur might be short and course, but he still soothed Dief.


End file.
